Dino Rex
Dino Rex is an 1992 beat em' up arcade video game, It was developed and published by Tatio and following-up by the Gun Frontier Trilogy of the same development team preferred to made direct-series of Gun Frontier and Metal Black, The game is the features of model figures and stop-motion animation digitized to be considered of early Primal Rage. Dino Rex was the mostly are underrated arcade game has hidden gems of Taito. Upon on release in 1992, The received unanimously negative reviews from Taito Games and played even more then having the targeting at the technical issues with Controller clunky, graphics-stop motion animated and poorly designed of detail. Amount of the game developers is much the same team way as a maker to Gun Frontier Trilogy was made in direct-series is three. Primal Rage version of Atari Games by considered was convinced by the terribly game designer It was later included in the 2007 Japan-exclusive PlayStation 2 compilation Taito Memories II Joukan. Gameplay You fight enemies in different landscapes, such as temples and ruins. If you smash your opponent against the walls, they will crumble. Kill the enemy in a fancy way and his master will be eaten by a giant pterodactyl. The dinosaurs to choose from are an Allosaurus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Stygimoloch and Pachycephalo. Each has their own fighting techniques which include kick, jump and tail attacks. The fights are best of three and you can play solo or against a friend. Characters The game includes six dinosaurs to choose from, each with their own special ability. Once the player defeats the seventh final opponent, they will briefly take control of the warrior himself and fight the dinosaur's handler (the Dino Rex) in combat. *Allosaurus (Super Tail Attacking) *Triceratops (Slapping) *Pachycephalo (Dashing) *Tyrannosaurus (Super Flying Attacking) *Ceratosaurus (Head Upper) *Stygimoloch (Head Upper) Reception Critical response Dino Rex is the received unanimously negative reviews from critics Taito Arcade games, who criticized its unplayable on dinosaurs fighting gameplay, poor animation of stop-motion, bad detailed, poor game designer. especially these the Atari made Primal Rage was knock-off game style, Written by the James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. although was hidden gems of Taito games, It was gave the game scored 3.4 / 10 and 2.3 / 5 stars was negatives critics game, And it was targeting at the issues was grammatical at the intro scenes, character selection was the ugly color pattern, bad sound effect, bad detailed, poor animation. The described it was said: "It is horrible game designer of Dino Rex, But it is very fantastic is turned out by the very funny fighting game that are deny of the hearing with 'Dino Rex' is much more then looking earlier from maker behind with Primal Rage is pretty much better then this game". Dino Rex is numbered on #62 and whore on the described with "Top 100 Underrated Hidden Gems Arcade Games" Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. were the met with Dino Rex was the criticized that are the negatives among on the figured out some issues with poor animation, terrible detailed, bad stories, terrible gameplay on fighting game and controller are clunky. It was gaving the score points is 3.2 / 10 and 2.1 out of 5 stars noted on the anime character users along with the spent whose alot of the game reviewed that has adding onto the category attractive that "Terrible Arcade Game" these are the gameplay and detail is even "pretty funny fighting game, But it is also having the T-Rex obese these looking like purple dinosaurs Barney" *See the game reviews of Dino Rex Development Crew *See the credits crew of Dino Rex for lists of the people development Arcade games Trivia *Released in November 1992, Dino Rex was originally planned to be released exclusively to the western market, but in the end the game was released to the Japanese market, too. *At the beginning of the game development, the original plan was to design a helicopter shoot'em up, but this changed because of the success of the famous "Street Fighter II: The World Warrior". *The game developer by the same team is made Gun Frontier and Metal Black for the legacy continued with Gun Frontier Trilogy *This game could be considered an early Primal Rage. External Links *Dino Rex at the Killer Lists of Videogames *Dino Rex at the System 16 *Dino Rex at the Mobygames *Dino Rex at the Arcade History